


After the Rain

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Kaya (Musician), Moi Dix Mois
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaya wasn't popular, he didn't have friends, a home or even much cash to his name. He survived though, that was enough for him until one wet night a man enters his life, as social awkward as himself but with far more money and offers him a job that seems to good to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Rain

The young man pulled his thread bare jacket, closed over his thin body, shivering as he sheltered from the rain in a bus stop. The police had driven past twice already, it wouldn't be long before they figured out he wasn't waiting for a bus and moved him on. If they'd been more observant they would have realised it was thirty minutes since the last bus arrived for the day.

Kaya didn't care that they hadn't noticed him, he was tired and cold and the rain outside was close to a storm. He might just end up in the shelter tonight, the weather was that bad he would endure the hate that the other homeless directed towards him. He had a reputation, and not a good one, but it wasn't entirely his fault.

A car pulled up in the bus stop and he looked up, if only to seem alert and aware of what was going on around him. He was hungry and cold and felt like he was about to pass out, but weakness out here could mean death. Especially on a night like this one.

He could see nothing through the tinted windows, but assumed it was just some rich guy. They were often the worse so he wasn't happy to see the car door open and the driver step out. His coat looked warm, that was the first thing Kaya noticed. Waterproof and worn down to his knees. It was the most stunning piece of clothing he had ever seen, as stunning as it's owner. A man, Kaya guessed, though he wasn't sure. The way the man dressed was androgynous, his face was no different. Nothing about him gave away any hint of his gender, not that it was important. Kaya didn't believe for a second that this man wouldn't want anything more from him than directions.

“Good, you're still here.” the man remarked, his smile kind and his voice confirming Kaya's guess that he was in fact male. “I was worried you might have left. I'm Mana.”

“What do you want from me?” Kaya snapped, wary now. He'd been watched, singled out and he didn't like it one bit. When a homeless man was approached like this it was either an act of charity, or to be used in some way and this stranger didn't look like the normal charitable people who helped him out every now and again.

“I've been looking for a model.” the man explained as he carefully studied Kaya's face. “I didn't believe it when my assistant said he'd seen you, but here you are. Just like he described.”

“I'm not interested.” Kaya replied. He'd have to leave this dry spot now, the shelter seeming even more tempting to him. He'd be safe from this stranger there, he might be homeless but he wasn't getting into any kind of seedy modelling.

“I'll pay you well.” Mana reassured him, but Kaya was already hurrying away. He wasn't a sex object, his body wouldn't be something rich men could abuse. “Are you hungry? I have food?”

“So did the soup kitchen.” Kaya replied, annoyed that the rich man was following after him.

“Please, just look at the pictures?” Mana suggested. “I'll let you keep any clothes you model.”

“Clothes?” Kaya repeated as he slowed his pace and allowed Mana to catch up with him. “What kind of clothes?”

“I'm a fashion designer,” Mana explained. “and artist. I've made a collection, testing the boundaries of gender. I need a man not just willing to wear a dress, but one who would look amazing doing so. You're perfect.”

“A dress?” Kaya repeated. “Not underwear?”

“Only beneath.” Mana reassured him. “I promise you it's nothing questionable, I'm not into men. I just want a beautiful model, and that's you.”

 

Kaya stepped into the mansion on edge. Mana had convinced him in the end, though he still had doubts about his intentions. He claimed to be asexual, interested in nobody sexually but it was hard for Kaya to believe anyone really was like that. It was just so different to what he knew, and what he had experienced.

“We'll take the pictures in the morning.” Mana was informing him as he removed the coat Kaya so admired and hung it up to one side. He treated Kaya's jacket with as much attention, even though it wasn't much more than a rag really, before leading him into a fancy kitchen. Kaya hadn't lied before, he had eaten, but that didn't stop him eating the entire meal Mana offered him. You never did know where your next meal would come from, he'd spent too many hungry days to turn food down now. As he ate Mana showed him some design sketches, every outfit as stunning as the last. If this was genuine, then he was lucky to have this opportunity. It made him all the more afraid that thinks might go wrong.

After the meal he was shown to a bedroom with an en-suite bathroom and provided a pair of pyjamas he could sleep in and a change of clothes for the morning. He accepted these with a small smile, finally accepting that Mana really didn't want anything sexual from him. Still he made sure both the bedroom and en-suite doors were firmly locked before he undressed.

 

Mana sat at his desk, drawing a few more sketches, trying to image Kaya in the clothes and which positions would suit him best. He'd been so excited to find him, though surprised it had been a homeless man who fit his image nicely. He'd been shocked by the homeless man in every way, he was well washed, sober and even posed some manners once his hostility had faded. It was a wake up call to say the least, Mana never had any pity for the homeless before. He always blamed them for their own downfall, something about Kaya suggested otherwise.

He'd heard the shower go on, which was good because it meant he wouldn't need to tell Kaya he had to wash. He would need a hairdresser though, just to get rid of the split-ends and style his long hair. Yes, Kaya would be perfect he decided as he looked over the drawing he had just created. His assistant would be getting a bonus for finding this jewel on the streets.

He slept lightly, waking early and hurrying downstairs to get breakfast ready. He hired a cleaner and a gardener but the rest of the housework he did himself. He enjoyed cooking, it felt like an art to him. He'd barely started when Kaya appeared in the doorway, even more beautiful now than the night before. Perhaps it was just the fine clothes that had done it?

“Take a seat, I won't be long.” Mana promised, not bothering to check if Kaya had obeyed as he busied himself filling two glasses with orange juice. He gave Kaya his before focusing back on the cooking, sure that a man like Kaya wouldn't be too fussy about what he was given.

“I want to thank you, for being so kind.” Kaya spoke up. “I was rude yesterday, but I'm not used to people being kind to me.”

“It's fine, you've probably been through a lot.” Mana replied, “No need to apologise.”

“If you say so.” Kaya replied, growing quiet as he watched Mana cook. Neither man said a word until breakfast was served, and even then it was only when necessary. Both men appreciating the absence of small talk, something neither of them were any good at.

“What's it like?” Mana finally asked. “Living on the streets?”

“Not so bad.” Kaya replied, his answer surprising Mana who would have expected it to be horrible. “If you keep washed and find the local soup kitchen it's not so tough. Except in bad weather, then it can get cold but you get used to that too.”  
“Isn't there shelters?” Mana prompted. “Or homes?”

“There is, but I'm not popular.” Kaya replied. “I try to avoid them.”

“Neither am I.” Mana admitted. “People think I'm weird, or strange. I'm different and people don't like different.”

“They think I sexually assaulted a man.” Kaya confessed. “He was flirting with me, so I kissed him. I didn't realise he was mocking me, not until he freaked out and reported me for a bunch of things. The shelter staff took his word over mine, I don't feel comfortable going there anymore.”

“If the weather is bad, you can always come here?” Mana offered, surprising himself with the offer. He wasn't generous or overly kind, but the pity that he felt for Kaya was met with equal parts fascination.

“Maybe.” Kaya replied, perhaps not wanting to take advantage, or still not entirely trusting him. Mana was beginning to understand Kaya's hesitation now, so he didn't push him to explain his hesitation.

“I have more than enough money to spare you a bed and some warm food.” was all he said, before turning the subject back onto the fashion shoot that would be happening later that morning.

 

Kaya had been touched by Mana's kindness, the money in the pocket of his new coat more than enough to last him for a few weeks, even if he did splash out on a cheap motel every night. He could make it last six months if he was careful. If he had to be careful that was, Mana had hinted there might be more work for him in the future. Talk of making him the face of Mana's brand, and the subject of his current art project. Kaya hadn't been this happy for what felt like forever, and couldn't resist the temptation of booking into a hotel for the night.

The following night he was back on the streets, eating food he had bought as he found a dry spot underneath a large bush. He'd invested in a rucksack and a sleeping bag and so this night was the third night in a row where he had been warm and dry while he slept. A man could become used to this, he thought as he drifted of to sleep.

A few more days passed before he saw his own face in a shop window. Mana had mentioned he owned a shop down town, but he hadn't seen it before now. Had no idea that it was this luxury boutique. He smiled at his own image, finally understanding why Mana had chosen him. He really did have the image Mana was going for didn't he?

It was curiosity that made him walk around the back, just to see if Mana was around. There was his car, parked besides another one and a wall. Should he wait? Would Mana be happy to see him? Indecision made him linger too long and he was soon face to face with a young man who had left through the back of the shop.

“You're Kaya.” The man said, a warm smile on his face. “Mana misses you, you know?”

“He does?” Kaya asked, surprised that anyone in this world would care about him at all.

“If anything he's hurt you didn't take him up on his offer for a safe home.” the man continued.

“I didn't need one.” Kaya replied, his need for independence doubled now he had money in his pocket. “Is Mana here?”

“Come inside, he'll be delighted to see you.” the man offered, unable to say no Kaya did as told.

 

Mana had been worried about Kaya from the moment they had parted company. He should have done more, he scolded himself, found Kaya permanent work perhaps? He was sure Kaya was trustworthy, even though many might think of him as a fool for thinking so. He had faith in Kaya, that was all it was. So naturally he was delighted to see Kaya enter his shop.

“Hi Kaya.” Mana greeted him, unsure how to act. Kaya didn't look any different to the day he had left, though he carried a bag with him now and didn't look like he'd ever spent a day on the streets.

“I was just walking past and saw the poster.” Kaya confessed. “I didn't mean to intrude.”

“It's not an intrusion.” Mana reassured him. “You don't need to apologise for visiting me you know.”

“I guess not.” Kaya replied. “The poster looks good.”

“It does.” Mana confirmed. “Do you want anything, a drink? Food?”

“I've eaten.” Kaya replied. “I should go.”  
“Do you have somewhere you need to be?” Mana asked.

“No, but,” Kaya replied.

“Why don't you sort out those coat hangers?” Mana suggested. “I'll pay you for it.”

“Are you offering me a job?” Kaya asked, surprise written all over his face.

“Well, I need to know I can contact you if we do another photo shoot.” Mana explained with a shrug. He doubted Kaya was the type to respond to blind pity. Hesitating for only a moment Kaya went to do as requested, now wearing a small smile as he worked. Once again they remained in silence, but there was nothing awkward about it at all. It was comfortable and easy. At the end of the day Mana handed Kaya some cash, watching his new employee count it with a smile and stuff it into his coat pocket.

“One second.” Mana ordered, hurrying to find a wallet for Kaya to keep his change. The gift was accepted with surprise, first from Kaya but then from himself as he felt strong arms wrap around him.

“Thank you Mana, for everything.” Kaya declared, surprising Mana again as his lips met his cheek.

“You kissed me.” Mana said, feeling foolish for being so unsure. He didn't like physical contact, couldn't understand why anyone could. But there was something nice about the way Kaya was holding him, he realised. It felt good to be liked.

“I'm sorry.” Kaya apologised, panicking now at Mana's cold reaction.

“Don't be, you have soft lips.” Mana replied, letting his relieved friend go. This wasn't love, but he felt affectionate towards Kaya. An affection he had never felt towards anyone outside his immediate family before. Like the kiss it felt strange, uncomfortable and unsolicited, but it also felt good Mana realised surprised by this revelation. He had believed right from the start that the only man's life that was going to change with this working relationship would be Kaya's. He realised now that he had never been so wrong.

 

 


End file.
